Make Out Room
by Zero-A.C
Summary: While searching for a quiet place in Milla's mind, Raz and Lili find themselves in an unusal place for making out. And although Milla thinks that this is not the right place for making out, the two young agents have to disagree.


_Disclaimer: Psychonauts is not mine and I would never say it is. I am just a loyal fan._

_Special Thanks to Tyraa Rane, because not only is she an amazing writer, but she is as well an amazing beta-reader. Again thank you for beta-reading my story!_

_Author's Note: You have no idea how much fun I had writing this story, I truly hope you have as much fun reading it and I won't stop you any longer from doing so. Please enjoy!_

x x x

Make-Out Room

When he had been at Whispering Rock the first time, Raz had wondered if the only thing everyone here thought about was making out. Now, during his second summer here, he knew that it was, and he also had an idea why.

It wasn't like there was nothing else to do, not when you had already discovered all the secrets of the camp and the teachers the year before. And of course with the right person it just felt great. Especially if this person was one Lili Zanotto.

They sneaked kisses in the most unfitting moments and it had become their little game to kiss without anyone else noticing. And it was the only thing that made the summer one year after the brain-stealing incident bearable.

Of course after Lili had been made a Psychonaut as well no one would send them back to camp as psi cadets, but as...how did Truman Zanotto put it? Ah, right..."support teachers". According to Lili this was just a bad excuse for getting them back to camp and although Raz had been thrilled by the idea at first, he now agreed with Lili.

The worst part was that this whole job was even more boring then being a psi cadet at Whispering Rock. They didn't have to run the courses or attend the classes: no, they had to watch the other children doing this. There wasn't even a chance to sneak out of all this, because the adults made sure they didn't. Their only purpose here was to show the new kids how to do some stuff, like walking over tightropes and how to use trapezes or how to use your levitation ball to avoid those things. Occasionally they had to look out after the other children so they didn't "die" because of some stupid mistake on the mental training courses.

While all this seemed to be somehow useful in Coach Oleander's and Sasha's minds, in Milla's there was absolutely no reason to look after anyone, because you really had to be really, really stupid and determined to get killed in her mind. Of course there wasn't too much else to do either, since the only thing, that might have been fun, was running the race again, but Milla had forbidden them to take part in this, because they outran all of the others easily. She said they could attend the party - dancing, having fun - but honestly, how much fun was there in dancing all the time to the same music and with the same annoying people around?

None.

The worst part in Milla's mind, and probably the most surprising, was that there was hardly a place where you could make out in peace. It didn't matter where Lili and Raz went, there were always other children bouncing around happily or flying around on their thought bubbles, or Milla's voice would appear out of nowhere, interrupting them.

It was just annoying.

This was supposed the be the greatest party in Whispering Rock and yet you couldn't find a quiet place for making out!

Raz was ready to psi-blast something colourful and realized that he was starting to understand Sasha's aversion to tacky lamps. Lili meanwhile leaned against one of the big cushions next to him looking downright bored, if not agitated. Raz had no doubt that she would psi-blast him or set him on fire if he asked her to dance. She had almost done this to Dogen half an hour earlier. Of course that had been right after they had been disturbed for the twelfth time that day and it wasn't even noon.

"Isn't there something like a make-out room in Milla's mind, or something? I think she mentioned something like that once," he asked her, knowing that if something like this truly existed, she would know about it. As he had discovered this summer there was no place on this side of the lake, whether it was real or mental, that she didn't already know.

Lili sighed. "There is."

"And...uh...why aren't we there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because Nils and Elka will be there as well, and I don't need to see them making out." Lili set the last two words into mental brackets and underlined them with a small motion of her hands.

Raz shuddered.

On one of their little quests for solitude Lili and he had walked in on the two blondes while they were "playing doctor"...er, just making out, and that was something he never wanted to see again. Being scarred for life once was bad enough.

"Besides this, with our luck one of us will accidentally switch on the stereo in there," Lili continued.

"And what would be so bad about that?"

"You know this room was called the make-out room, before any of us started doing it, for a reason." He looked questioningly at her and waited for her to explain further. "Let's just say there is a hidden track on that stereo and it has something to do with Sasha. You do the math."

"Ew..." Raz said. This was one of the other things he didn't need to know. His mind was already jaded enough and he truly didn't want to destroy the picture he had of his two greatest heroes; at least not more than the last year had already done. He sighed. "I guess there isn't another place that is nicely hidden and out of view and..." he stopped mid-sentence and stared into thin air, which earned him a suspicious look from Lili.

"Everything alri..." she started, but he interrupted her with a big smile on his face.

"I think I have an idea where we could go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and then jumped from the platform.

"Raz! Where...?"

"You'll see!" he interrupted her again, catching their fall with his levitation ball.

Lili looked a bit annoyed, but allowed Raz to drag her along through the different colorful areas of Milla's mind without further questions. Finally they arrived on top of a long ladder and Raz saw how Lili's eyes widened in understanding.

"Milla's nightmare room?"

"Well, I bet no one knows about it, except you and me and Milla." He shrugged and rubbed his neck, a bit disappointed that she even knew about this.

"Honestly, we should talk about your definition of appropriate places for making out," Lili said, but she had already lifted herself into the air and flowed over to the secret entrance on the other side of the wall.

"Hey, who got the idea of making out on the other side of Sasha's cube while the Megacensor ran amok again?" he called after Lili as he followed her.

"And who released that thing in the first place?" she gave back, as they landed on the small plattform. "As a result of telling some new psi cadets they should close _all_ censor outlets, just to impress them?" she continued, but he heard the slight teasing tone in her voice. He grinned. _Two can play that game!_

"And who thought Sasha and they could handle this on their own?"

"Honestly, who could've guessed that they are so stupid and that Sasha would get censored again?"

Raz simply raised an eyebrow at her and Lili scoffed.

"Oh, shut up. At least it was fun."

"Yeah, except maybe the part with Sasha singing," Raz pondered. "That was kind of embarrassing."

"It's not like everyone didn't already know what we did in that tree next to the GPC." Lili shrugged it off. "Especially not after you fell out." _I am still glad that you always land on your feet, you idiot,_ she added in her thoughts, but Raz made sure not to show that he had read her thoughts again and raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Bobby threw a stone."

"I know, I was there." Lili rolled her eyes. "And we got back on him for that one. That's why everyone knew what happened." There was a small smile on her lips and she stepped closer to him. "And why he will never do anything like that again," she said and put her arms around him.

"Yeah." Raz, already used to her sometimes spontaneous shows of affection, pulled her closer and noticed for maybe the sixth time that day that her hair smelled like flowers. "You know, when I think about it, it was funny to hear Sasha sing that song," he admitted.

Lili giggled, a sound that still creeped the hell out of Raz, because from her it always sounded a bit evil. "And think about how much fun we can have with that story. He made sure none of the other children will talk about it."

"Are you suggesting we should blackmail him with it?"

"Only when things get really boring, or we need to find a way to get away from a lecture." She shifted her head so that she could look into his eyes and see if he got her drift.

"You really get more...err...inventive, the longer we are together," he said and swallowed as he noticed their close proximity.

"Really? Must be because I always have to find a way to spent some time with you, stupid." Raz saw the glimmer in her eyes and his heart fluttered.

"Must be," he whispered, leaning in just a bit closer.

Their lips almost touched when Lili suddenly drew back. Raz stood there for a moment, befuddled, and then looked at her.

"You know we are still standing outside," she pointed out and Raz blushed lightly.

"Right." He breathed out. "Want to go inside?" He gestured to the dark entrance and let her go first. Before he followed Lili he looked behind them and sighed.

No one was around, but he knew that the very second they were kissing some annoying new kid would show up out of nowhere, or one of the old campkids would just levitate down from somewhere and interrupt them. It was like a damned curse and if anything Raz had enough on his plate with the one he already had.

The small, gloomy room was shockingly colourless compared to the rest of Milla's mind, which had an air of happiness and serenity about it. This little part however, reeked of sorrow and grief. It felt like you were never truly alone in her mind, even when no one was around, but here you felt downright lost and out of place. Raz saw Lili putting her arms around herself and looking around uncomfortably.

"I never liked this place," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy," Raz admitted, noticing that they spoke as if any noise could wake one of the shadows on the wall, or as if they were in a grave. Which wasn't the most unlikely connection you could make, if you knew the background of the small room with its abandoned rocking horses and the single, large toy box sitting in one corner. It was, for now, closed - luckily.

"Down there it's even worse." Lili pointed at the box. Raz nodded and extended a hand to take hers and hugged her.

"Miiiiiiillaaaaa..." she imitated the shadowy, caged nightmares, that were hidden inside the even more secret room at the bottom of the toy box and Raz shuddered at the mere memory of being down there. Although he was rarely afraid of something and had even tried to open the door of the cage once or twice, those things down there and their whispered words had given him nightmares for a few days.

"When I met her I never thought, that something like this happened to the Mental Minx. I mean, she seems to be happy all the time."

Lili shrugged at this comment and rested her head against his shoulder. "And she usually is. But it figures that something really bad happened to her, like the fire in the orphanage."

"Why?"

"Because she is too cheerful," Lili said as if it was obvious and Raz let this pass as an explanation without asking further. He had seen enough of insanity in one year to know that this answer was sufficient.

They simply stood there for a while in silence, holding each other and contemplating Milla's sad past. Raz was the first one who shook out of it and shifted a bit so his hands rested a bit more on her waist, then her back. "So...uhm...", he started, not sure how to continue. He remembered why they had come here, but thought it would be a bit inappropriate to ask her to make out right now. However he had no idea what else to do, except standing around a bit longer.

Fortunately for him his girlfriend knew him too well by now to not get what he meant.

"Want to make out?" She finished for him. He nodded before he leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, almost chaste, but it made them forget about the caged nightmares, at least for a bit. Lili was the first one to draw back.

"You know," she started, looking into his eyes, "you are getting better in realizing what a 'moment' is."

Raz looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "So a 'moment' is when we're both slightly down because of someone else's caged nightmares?"

Lili rolled her eyes. "No, brainiac. When we're slightly down, you're holding me in your arms and could do something to cheer me up like kissing me. _That_ is a 'moment'."

"Oh, okay," Raz said. "Do you want me to cheer you up a bit more?" he asked cheekily.

"Guess I would like that." she murmured, already kissing him again. This time however it didn't stay soft, but soon became rather intense.

For a while they simply stood there in the dark room, kissing each other, sometimes letting their hands wander over each other's back and enjoying the uninterrupted time with each other. This was until Raz hand accidentally brushed over a part of her back that had been exposed during their make-out session. The contact of skin to skin (he did not wear his gloves when he was around Lili; it rather disturbed the whole process of holding hands) sent a jolt to his body. Of course he had touched her before, just never somewhere else than on her arms and face, and so the contact made him feel rather lost.

For a moment he froze, unsure of what to do or how to continue, until Lili continued to kiss him with the same intensity. Her hands found a way under his jacket and finally his shirt. He slowly relaxed and started to imitate her patterns of caressing. From time to time his hands brushed over the waistband of her skirt and her fingers trailed over his spine, eliciting small noises of approval from both of them.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to try out Elka and Nils' definition of making out..._

Raz eyes shot open and he unintentionally drew back, face beet red.

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

Immediately Lili blushed as well and stepped back a few steps."You didn't just...oh, of course you did."

"Uh-huh," he said unintelligently.

_Man, this is so embarrassing._

Lili looked aside, blushing even more. "So do you want to?" she asked, half embarrassed and half annoyed at her own embarrassment.

Raz blinked, frozen to the spot and unable to say anything.

"I mean, we are alone here and undisturbed. Elka swears it's fun and we don't have to go as far as they do, just..." Lili rambled, but Raz' brain only realized half of her words. Finally he broke out of his shock, grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into a hard kiss.

"Sorry," he whispered as he broke away, leaving Lili a bit dazed. She shook her head to clear it.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

Raz nodded sheepishly. "Yes. I mean..." he started, but Lili stopped him before he could say more.

_Just shut up and kiss me again._

This time Raz was sure, that she wanted him to hear her thoughts and complied eagerly.

He was glad that no one interrupted them this time.

Some time later they lay on Raz jacket on the floor of the dark room, Lili's head on Raz' shoulder, both their clothes still on but slightly disheveled. Raz stared into the air, eyes glazed over and Lili played absent mindly with his friendship bracelet.

"That was..." he began and Lili continued.

"Wow, and..."

"Fun!" they both finished at the same time and grinned.

"Oh, here you are, darlings." A third voice interrupted them and Raz and Lili hurried to get up as Milla entered the room. "Class is over and the others have already left. What are you doing down here anyway?" She asked, but as soon as her eyes got accustomed to the shady light and she took a closer look on her proteges, she sighed.

"Really, children. This isn't the make-out room. Besides, aren't you a bit too young for this?"

"I thought down there isn't the make-out room," Raz said and pointed at the toy box, trying to look innocent, while his girlfriend simply looked unfazed at Milla.

"And what exactly are we too young for?" Lili inquired and Milla shook her head.

"You two are just impossible!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, but smiling gently. "But let's go. You can find better places for making out." With this the Mental Minx turned around and vanished.

Lili and Raz looked at each other and shrugged, when Milla's voice echoed through the room. "And honestly, this is _not_ the place to make out. And now hurry, darlings!"

"Really? I thought it was a fantastic place," Lili muttered and she and Raz smiled at each other, before sharing Raz's smelling salt and exiting to the real world.

END

x x x

_Author's note: From all the stories I have written so far, I have to admit that this one is my favourite, so I hope you enjoyed it almost as much as I did and please feel free to comment. _


End file.
